


Amnesia

by yansan



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansan/pseuds/yansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, running away from his trouble and tony just out for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be my first fanfiction. Sooooo firstly I am sorry if its not what you expected its just there are few stories with this couple so I went on made one. Please don't hate me :)

“So what are you saying is? He won’t remember me at all?” Tony asked leaning his back to the wall.

“We will not know for sure until he wakes up Mr. Stark, let’s just hope for the best” The Doctor replied with a sigh.

Tony sat at the chair next to bed with his hands on his face as the doctor left. Bruce leaned forward from his chair on the other side of the bed.

“Tony, I’m sure he’ll remember you. You know Harry, he won’t easily forget and I’m really sorry that I am no help at all. I’m not that kind of doctor, really.”

“Bruce, it’s not your fault. I’m a genius and I can’t even help and do something about it.” Looking at Bruce with a hint of a smile. “I’m going to take him back home at the tower at least there I can monitor him all the time, well at least until he’s asleep. I want him to wake up with familiar surroundings.” Tony said as he was holding Harry’s hand and looking at him.

“Ok, I’ll take care of the paper work” Bruce said as he was getting up to the door.

“Yeah, thanks” Without even looking up at Bruce as left.

He remembered when he first met Harry, it was a convention in London. 3 years ago.

\---

_Since it was bound to be boring and the other Avengers are not even there Tony was set out to shirk his duties to escape Pepper, which he did and went out for a walk for a change instead of calling Happy to drive him around._

_\---_

_Harry was exhausted, running around in the streets of Muggle London escaping Aurors. His body sagging against a wall, he didn't even know where was. Surprisingly there were not much people around. He didn't want to use magic for fear that they’ll locate him, breathing heavily he looked up thinking where he would go without money or any identification as a muggle, he may have to smuggle himself out of London illegally. Looking up, he wondered how he would get out of this mess this time._

_\---_

_Tony for the lack of a better was regretful not calling Happy, walking was a bitch especially when you don’t know where you are going he was about to call Happy when he saw a man heaving in the street and since he’s a superhero now he approached._

_“Hey, you ok there?” Harry surprised, and didn’t hear someone coming jerked up looking up the stranger passing out._

_“Ok, I should really call Happy” Leaning down to get a good look, man or teen? Or young adult? Whatever, clearly he was at least 23-ish? Doesn't matter, he checked him for his wallet for identification._

_He doesn't have one. “Great.” He reached for his phone and called Happy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chap 2... I'm just gonna continue writing with people reading or not. :) I just hope you liked it.

_Still 3 years ago…_

When Happy arrived they carried Harry inside the car followed by Tony to seat beside the passed out man, boy, teen or whatever.

“Take us back at the Hotel Hap.”

“Uh Boss aren’t we supposed to go to a hospital?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have any ID on him, he doesn’t even have a wallet with him. He could be a terrorist or something, I’d rather question him myself besides he could be in one of SHIELD’s top most wanted or whatever.”

“Your call boss”

“Hap, let’s just keep this thing between us ok? Don’t tell Pepper you picked me up”

Happy didn’t reply for a while and when he did he was reluctant.

“Uh boss I was told to call Miss Pots if you ever call me sooo..” Tony frowned a little.

“Happy…you’re a traitor”

“Sorry boss, she’s intimidating” Happy replied with grimace.

\---

Back at the hotel, Tony laid the unidentified stranger on his bed taking a good look as he does so.

“Well he’s at least good looking”

Just as he was about to call for a doctor Pepper burst in.

“ANTHONY STARK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! You promised Tony, you promised!!” Pepper breathed heavily.

“I know, I know. Look Pep, I’m sorry ok? It’s just, you know I can’t stand those things, as much as I love parties that ain’t one of them” Tony trying to look apologetic with a little pout.

Pepper sighed, she knew no matter she says Tony does what he wants and there’s no argument to that, Tony is easily bored.

“Fine. I don’t want to be stressed with you every time we have an events like these, I’m just glad you’re not out there partying with some unknown bimbos creating a scandal.”

“Hey! I’m way passed that Pep. I’m superhero now” Pepper gave him a doubtful look.

“What? It’s true. You know what never mind, I need you to do something for me Pep” Tony holding both Pepper’s shoulder looking at her seriously.

“Oh God! What did you do, Tony?” Giving Tony a suspicious look.

“I didn’t do anything! Look Pep listen to me, I picked up someone well I picked up a guy”

“What do you mean you picked up someone? You picked up a guy?! I didn’t know you’re gay! Oh my God are they blackmailing you?! Oh God you ran into a mob this time have you Tony?!” Pepper being more suspicious and clearly panicking.

“What?! No Pep! Would you please let me finish?” Pepper nodded, trying to calm herself. “And by the way I know I told you that I’m Bi Pep” Pepper looking at him with her jaw dropped.

She gulped. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t Tony.”

“I didn’t?”

“No”

“Oh”

Then there was awkward silence.

“Just, just tell me what happened” Pepper who recovered first, broke the silence.

“Ok. As you know I ‘escaped’ the event and went out for a walk, yes for a walk thought it might be good since this is London and well there are beautiful sights to see and all so I didn’t call Happy. I was walking down the street and surprisingly empty well almost, except for this guy who was heaving and I though since I’m a superhero now I could help you know. It’ll give good publicity and Avenger going global and all..” Tony rambled, hardly getting to the point.

“Tony! Just get to the point please.” Pepper giving him an exasperated look.

“Right! So I was there walking, saw the guy about to pass out and which he did by the way then I thought to check the guys wallet to check where he lives but he doesn’t have any, so I called Happy to pick us up and take back to hotel-“

“Why didn’t you go to a hospital Tony? He could be running away from the police!”

“That’s exactly why I brought him back here I kinda want to interrogate him myself” Pepper sighed placing a hand on her forehead.

“Fine Tony” Clearly giving up on reprimanding him.

“So as I was saying I need you to do something for me Pep.” Tony said giving her a smile. “I need a doctor; someone who we can pay to keep things quiet, and keep a heads up if someone saw me picked the guy up. I don’t anyone to know that I could’ve picked up a terrorist. Seriously bad rep. ok?”

“Yes ok Tony” Grabbing her phone to make calls for Tony’s requests.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Still 3 years ago…_

“Well he’s clearly dehydrated and starved.” The doctor finished diagnosing Tony’s guest on the bed.

“So, he’s fine? No major injuries?”

“No, he’s fine. Just as soon as he wakes up feed him, not a large amount just a snack”

“Wouldn’t be better if we fed him lots?”

“No, it’s a common misconception. So it’s better to feed him in minimal amounts”

“Alright Doc, thanks keeping things quiet” Giving out his hand to shake the Doctor’s hand.

“It’s no problem Mr. Stark” Smiling at Tony clearly paid a large sum for his ‘private’ services.

He saw the Doctor to the door and went on to call room service for a soup and crackers and cheeseburger & fries for himself. Now he just has to wait for his guest to wake up.

\---

Sometime later the food arrived; room service wheeled it in and left with a large tip from Tony.

Tony checked if his guest is awake yet, thinking that the soup will go cold he decided to wake his guest. Coming to a stop on the side of the bed he leaned down and reached out to shake the guy on his bed.

“Hey…wakey-wakey” Harry gave a shrug but didn’t wake up so Tony tried again.

“Hey, you really should get up now. Your food is getting cold” Tony shook him a little harder and spoke louder. Harry got up with a jolt hitting Tony’s forehead against his.

“Motherfu-“ As Tony stumbled back, Harry looked frantically to where he was thinking he was caught while he was passed out.

“Fuck! That hurt” Tony looking at his bed with the guy looking at him with eyes. “Look, I’m not here to hurt you, I just saw you about to pass out from the street and you did so I brought you here.”

He just looked at Tony without uttering a single word.

Tony sighed, “You hungry? There’s soup I ordered from room service.”

Still he didn’t speak, “Look if you don’t speak now or tell me anything what you were doing down there about to pass out I’m going to assume the worst and call the authorities.” Tony, giving him a stern look.

Harry panicked, Aurors have connections everywhere. Of course they have that’s how they capture witches and wizards through muggle London, with connections. Harry decided to risk it by telling this stranger his name, besides he could’ve just left him there or better yet took him to a hospital were someone can surely recognize him.

“I-I’m not a bad person, I swear it. I’m just looking for some place to escape” Harry stuttered out.

“Escape?” Tony raising an eyebrow, loving the accent though.

“I am not a criminal, I just, they wouldn’t let me go. I couldn’t stay there anymore” Harry says as he sat up properly looking down at his hands.

Tony sighed, “Look, you can explain later for now you have to eat. By the way you haven’t told me your name yet”

Harry looked up at him, “Harry Potter”

“Tony Stark” Giving Harry a smile and held out his hand to help him out of bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Still 3 years ago..._

Harry can’t help but examine the man in front him, he is attractive. He knows that now is not the time to think about these things but he can’t help it, his first relationship with a guy was brief and clearly not for a long haul.

Harry knew he was gay early on his school years, thanks to his crush. They would have a spat during the day and Harry would be dreaming about Malfoy shagging him during the night.

Relationship with Draco was some type of accident, since Harry noticed that the more Draco is agitated the more attractive he looks. He couldn’t help himself one day when they having one of their spats and kissed him, Draco didn’t react at first and Harry thought he would deck him but then he started to kiss back and Harry being backed to a wall to be thoroughly snogged. It was a good thing that only Hermione was with him that day or Ron would flip out, Hermione’s jaw dropped.

As Harry was mindlessly playing his soup while sneaking glances at the man in front him, Tony took a bite from his cheeseburger, chewed a little and started to talk.

“So, you said escape? You might want to explain that one, escaped from what, prison? Captivity?”

Harry bit his lip.

Harry looked at him fully, contemplating how he could explain his situation. He surely can’t tell him about the wizarding world, that would be a breach of the Statute of Secrecy and he's pretty sure he’ll be caught because of that.  He’ll need to come up with a story to at least match his situation or else Tony will not believe him, he was not a good liar. Hermione told her so.

“A cult, I ran away from a cult”

“A cult? They still have those?”

“Uhm yes”

“Right. Ok”

“Ok” Tony looked at him expecting him to broaden his explanation. He cleared his throat and continued.

“I ran away because I was done with my purpose, they intend to lock me up.” Which was true, since Harry was declared the Master of Death because he possessed the Deathly Hallows they considered him dangerous. They intend to control Harry believing him to become dark and dangerous.

Tony gave a frown, “That seems vague to me, no offense”

“I understand, if I could I wouldn’t talk about it but since I’m here and I am very grateful you didn’t turn me in I think I could explain further” Harry said giving Tony a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“When I was very young my parents were murdered, I was orphaned and brought to my mother’s sister’s family to be adopted. They didn’t like me very much. As I was growing up I was admitted to my mum’s old school that’s where I was accidentally recruited in a cult. It was not a bad cult really it’s created for the purpose to defeat the _other_ bad cults, sorry I know it’s confusing but this is the only way I can explain it.” Harry says as Tony was trying to keep up with his story.

“I’m sure I can keep up with your story” Tony gave him a smile.

“So uhm, the bad or rather the dark cult’s leader was also the one who killed my parents. You could say it was a motivation for me to join the cult; he was looking for something to dominate not only us but, well, normal people too. You could say that he was the Hitler or society; I found what he was looking and used it to defeat him. Only now my own people thinks that I am going to be next ‘dark one’ while I have those things in my care, and I can't really give it to somebody else for fear them using it for their personal gain. They want to lock me up; I just want some peace and to be left alone so please I swear I am not going to bring any trouble to you so please don’t tell on me, they have connections everywhere. I promise I’ll leave after I get my rest, please.” Harry pleaded to Tony desperately.

“Hey you don’t have to panic ok, I won’t tell on you. You can get your rest here; I’ll just call my assistant ok? Stay on bedroom and rest we’ll talk again later.” Tony told him as he stood up putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Tony somehow knew he needed to help him that it was right.

Harry looked up to him grateful and stood up went back to bed and fell asleep.

\---

Instead of calling Tony went out of suite and knocked on Pepper’s door. “Tony, what? Is there something wrong with your guest?”

“Harry”

“What?”

“He’s name is Harry, Pep.”

“Oh, so what? Is he a terrorist? Do I need to call Phil?”

“No he’s not and why do you have Phil’s number?” Tony says as he came in in Pepper’s room.

“Tony, just tell me what’s wrong, what did your find out?” Pepper sighed as she closed the door.

“Harry needs a passport and some identification papers, I’m taking him back with us to New York”

“Are you out of your mind Tony?! You don’t even know him!” Pepper looking at him incredulously.

“Look Pep, I just had this feeling about this guy, like I need to help him”

“Oh God it’s not even a 24 hours Tony and you slept with him?!”

“I didn’t sleep with him Pep, stop assuming this things please, I just know I have to help him”

“How can you just know you have to help him? How do you do that Tony?”

“I don’t know Pep, just please?” Looking at her pleading.

“You know I’m still your boss right?” Pepper looked at sharply and Tony backed up a little.

“Or I could just say please. Please?” Pepper sighed.

“Fine, but if he kills you in your sleep I am not going to be sorry for you” Giving him a stern look.

“That’s harsh, but ok”

“Good, go back to your room and I’ll try making arrangements before we leave the day after tomorrow”

“Thanks Pep, you’re the best” Pepper gave him a look, “Whatever Tony” Tony smiled before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

_Present day…_

“Hey Pep, any news on that fucking drunk driver yet?” Tony asked Pepper as they walked out of the finished meeting.

“Nothing as of yet Tony, but the NYPD sent out BOLO’s everywhere” Pepper answered almost automatically and just right after that her phone rings.

“Hello? Agent Romanov, hi, oh ok I’ll tell him. Bye and thank you I’ll send him back up” she stopped walking and turn to Tony who was curious about the phone call.

“What Pep?”

“He’s awake, now Ton-“ Tony, as soon as he heard that walked, almost ran into his private elevator with Pepper rushing after him.

“Tony wait! Wait” grabbing his arm in the process just as the elevator opens

“Pep, he’s awake. I want to be there” Tony gave Pepper a look

“I know Tony, just don’t, if he doesn’t remember, don’t push him too much ok?” giving him a look of concern as Tony enters his elevator.

“I know Pep” giving her a grateful smile as the elevator closes.

\---

As the elevator closed Tony dreads seeing Harry, there is a chance he _might_ not remember him or he could just be fine, just waking from a long nap with his head banged really hard. He couldn’t wait to see those eyes again, those mesmerizing green eyes.

Of all the things that could cause this, it just had to be drunk driving accident and why in all of this accidents have the most sober to be at the crucial end. Tony is just thankful Harry came out of this alive, still, having a chance that he might not remember him gives him an uneasy feeling.

Thinking he could find the bastard himself, “JARVIS, have you got a snapshot of that asshole’s face during the accident?”

“Yes, sir”

“Do a facial recognition and find him, he’s bound to show up somewhere, hack cameras for all I care”

“Of course sir”

“Where are they?”

“Common area sir, it would probably wise to approach with caution sir, not to startle Mr. Potter”

“Thanks Jay” Tony took a deep breath as he walked out of the elevator and continued to the common room.

“Hey, Mr. Stark” Tony was startled a bit and didn’t notice Peter Parker came to meet him, it seems JARVIS informed them that he was coming up.

“Hey Pete” Peter frown a little with the nickname.

Tony was glad for the little interaction with Peter, he wants to know, he doesn’t like surprises, he wants to be prepared a little, so he asks.

“Did he say anything? Talked?” Peter looked at him.

“Yeah..” Peter sighed as he replied.

“Did you, did anyone asked him yet? If-if he remembers us, anything, me?”

Peter looked down at his shoes and shoved his hands in his pockets, Tony took that as a sign.

“Yeah we did, I mean Dr. Banner did. He uh.. he doesn't remember anything, and I think he’s a little scared? Probably because, well, he doesn’t remember any of us or where he is. I’m sorry Mr. Stark, me and Harry are friends too and it’s really sad he doesn't remember anything.”

“Yeah, me too” Tony answered with a sad laugh, he was really hoping that it wouldn't turn out like this.

\---

As Tony approached the common area, he fights the tears that are threatening to fall; now he is not a sentimental man but for this circumstance he could make an exception. Harry is his first real relationship, something that until now he couldn't believe he was capable of.

Harry has his back to him, seated at the center of the couch that can easily fit 6 people, on his right was Bruce and his left Steve, Natasha who was standing at the far right end of the couch had her arms crossed and standing with Clint who gave him a nod. Thor on the other hand was out, more specifically up, with his brother Loki in Asgard regarding the attack of the dark elves.

Loki who was fast friends with Harry after they just met and who was found falsely accused of the invasion is a dear friend to Harry. Tony knew if Loki was here he would tear New York apart just to find that asshole, Tony understood why they are friends, probably because they both wield magic.

Tony went around the couch, everything and everyone is quiet and tense. Harry looked up to him, Tony gave him a smile.

“Hey Harry, how are you feeling?” kneeling in front him keeping a slight distance to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry followed him with his eyes as he knelt down. He felt a sense of familiarity in this man, with the way he looks at him, it is enough to make him blush. Bruce, the one on his right says he’s been living here in Stark Tower for a while now. He would like to believe what they say, it’s just he doesn’t remember any of them especially the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry I don’t-I mean I’m fine but I don’t know you” he answers Tony with a frantic look on his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel nervous, supposed he should be thankful that they are concern for him but he doesn’t know any of them, all he remembers is that he said goodbyes to Hermione and Draco and then he ran, after that is a complete blank.

“Uh Tony, Harry here has been looking for Hermione” Bruce informed him.

“Her-Hermione, my friend, I want to contact her. Please” pleading to Tony.

“Hermione?” Harry looking at him nodding.

“Please, I don’t understand why I’m here, I don’t know any of you please, I just-I just want to see my friend. Don’t tell Aurors I’m here please..” Tony looked at Harry blankly, noticing that he was willing himself to not cry but utterly failing seeing as it is already falling.

“Ok Harry I know your confused, scared because you’re not familiar with any of us or where you are, but you can trust us and to prove that trust, I’ll call your friend ok?” giving Harry a smile.

Harry sniffed and opted to remove his glasses to wipe his tears.

Tony gave a look to Steve and he immediately understood what Tony is trying to relay. As Tony stood, Steve carefully put a hand on Harry. “Harry..”

\---

Tony walked towards Clint and Natasha. “Maybe we shouldn’t crowd him too much, yeah? Let’s let Steve and Bruce talk to him”

“I was expecting you to be the one to talk to him more, if you want, me Tasha will take care for calling his friend?”

“No, I’ll take care of that, besides Hermione’s off grid. She told me before she left; I’ll call her husband instead.” Tony said as was walking towards his lab. As much as he wants to stay and comfort Harry, talk to him. He can’t. He just can’t, not without breaking down and crying himself. He can’t show Harry, he feels vulnerable already and there’s no need for Tony show that he is too.

As he seats in his lab, he sighs. “JARVIS? Call Malfoy.”

“Yes, Sir”

 

\---

_This would be bearable if only Hermione was here._

Draco sighed as he leaned back at his office chair, after a few years of living with muggles he still can’t get used to it. All the tall buildings, the technology and a completely different way of life. If it were up to him, he would’ve stayed in Wizarding London, but aside from the fact it brings so much gruesome memories, also wanting to be away from his father much to his mother’s sorrow, Hermione his wife, simply didn’t want stay there. There’s also the matter that one of her best friend is wanted by the Ministry.

 _Where is she? Ah yes doing charity at some poor Wizarding community in Libya._ Again Draco sighed.

He didn’t even know that there’s a magical community there, apparently his wife discovered it, it wasn’t much but considering that the community is just thriving Hermione was there to volunteer and try to set things up accordingly also doing charity by providing children there lessons on how to properly control their magic. Draco will not be surprised if she wanted to build a school there he just wishes the timing of her absence didn’t coincide with Malfoy Enterprises branching out here in Los Angeles.

As he was about to get up and head out for lunch his phone rang. Another thing he can’t use to, at least now he knows how to make calls, texting is a different matter entirely.

“Stark, we can’t make contract until Hermione’s here..”

“Uh yeah, not about her. It’s about Harry” cutting off Draco

Draco raised his eyebrows, _what has Potter done now?_

“What trouble Potter has done now?”

“I think it’s better if you come here”

“That seems ominous. “ Tony didn’t reply to that.

“How soon can you get here?”

Draco thought that Tony was a bit hesitant to answer his question, he let it slide thinking this could probably be the break from work that he was looking for.

“Probably a day after tomorrow, it’s a long travel after all”

“I’ll send my private jet, better yet the quinjet, just to get you here tomorrow”

“What is really going on Stark, you’re so determined for me to be there” Draco sounded worried now.

“Actually I wanted _your_ wife but since she’s not there and I know it will take some time before we can even contact her you’re the next best thing. So I’ll be sending Clint there first thing to get you so be ready.” Tony replied obviously frustrated.

Draco was even more curious now, to him Tony sounded a little bit desperate.

“Fine, first thing. I needed a break anyhow.”

“Great, bye”

“Goodbye Stark” and the call ended there.

\---

Tony decided to go back up and inform Harry that Hermione is not available so it’s only Draco who will be coming. He almost ran into Peter.

“Uh hey Mr. Stark, I was just on my way out, I want to stay but I promised Aunt May that I’ll see her today.”

“Yeah ok kid, tell him daddy has been taking care of you yeah?” Peter gave him a look, normally he would protest but seeing as it is a very tense day and Tony could have been lighting up the mood for himself he let it slide.

“Yes _DAD_ ” Tony smiled and Peter walked towards the elevator.

Clint met up with him as he was entering the common area, “How’s Blondie?”

“Like you don’t know, anyway I told him you’ll be picking him up first thing tomorrow”

“Wow, it’s like you pay me or something”

“Oh please, you like flying the jet, there’s your excuse”

“Yeah, yeah whatever”

They reach back at the sofa, Tony, again getting Harry’s attention. “Hey Harry”

Harry looked up to him. “Hermione’s kind of off the grid, I can’t really reach her with where she is right now as my tech and magic don’t get along so it’s Draco who’s coming tomorrow”

Harry gave him a worried look when he heard that his friend was off grid, different kind of scenarios flew through his head and then gradually feeling relief hearing that it wasn’t as bad as he was thinking and that at least Draco would be coming.

“Thank you, is it ok if I rest for a bit? I am feeling a bit queasy” clearly fighting the urge to sleep.

“Sure, come on I’ll take you to bed.” Tony reached out his hand for him take and Harry took it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...>.

THE NEXT DAY…

 

As Draco and Clint walk through the Avenger’s floor Tony met them as he was informed by JARVIS of their arrival.

“Where’s your owl?” Tony seemingly looking for big-assed caged with an owl in it.

“I do not own an owl Stark, a falcon is more like it” Draco gave him a look.

“I didn’t see any bird with you when I picked you up” Clint said turning to him a little.

“It’s a falcon, I don’t cage him he doesn't like it, he comes when I call for him” Clint and Tony turned to look at him.

Tony would have responded with snarky remark if not for the fact that the Avengers alarm went off.

“Duty calls” Clint chimed in.

“Yeah, could have picked a better timing” Tony says with a hint of sarcasm while looking up but then turned to Draco.

“Harry’s in the common area, if not Bruce probably led him to our bedroom or probably fed him. Jarvis will explain everything” Tony walked to his landing pad while summoning his suit.

“Keep him calm Malfoy, we’ll finish this off as soon as we can” Draco had his eyebrow raised being left with still no explanation of Harry’s condition.

\---

Bruce looked up as the alarm went off and was startled a little bit when Harry jumped a little with the alarm blaring.

“What’s that? Have they found me?!” Harry asked clearly in panic and looking around anxiously as if aurors could appear any minute.

“Harry calm down, its ok. It’s just an alarm for us, well uhh its really hard to explain this especially when you don’t remember anything. Jarvis could you turn that off please?” The alarm turned off and that seemed to calm Harry.

“For you? And alarm for you?” Harry looked even more confused.

“Uh yeah, maybe I should stay here with you, they may not actually need me down there. Jarvis could you send a message to the team? I’ll stay here with Harry” Putting a hand on Harry’s back to placate him.

“Already done so, Sir.”

“Who is that?”

“Oh uh that’s Jarvis, Tony’s AI. A really smart computer--”

“Well Potter what have you done this time that Stark has actually dragged me here” Bruce and Harry looked up at the new voice and clearly interrupted.

“You must be Draco Malfoy, sorry we had to meet under this circumstance, and I’m Bruce Banner” Bruce said as he stands up offering his right hand.

“Draco Malfoy, yes such an circumstance indeed” reaching to meet Bruce’s extended hand with his eyes trained on Harry.

“Well Potter? What warrants my presence this time?” Harry looked up at him.

“I… I want to go home Draco, only I’m still wanted by the aurors” Harry looked down at his hands biting his lip.

Draco who had his arms crossed took a seat across from Harry. Seeing as Harry is now with someone familiar Bruce decided to leave to the two alone to talk.

“Uh maybe I should leave you two to talk; I’ll be at my lab if you need anything.” Bruce stood up and gave a Harry a small smile and a nod in Draco’s direction.

“Potter that was years ago, clearly you noticed that? Yes you are wanted but not as much as you were before, ‘Mione fought real hard to make them see you are not the enemy, in fact the ministry would only want to question you now and the only one who is standing in the Ministry’s way is Stark with SHIELD and The Avengers”

“Jarvis told me everything on my way here” Draco continued, “Have you really lost your memory? Didn’t think you were that vulnerable Potter”

“I really did Draco, so what your saying is they won’t-they are not going to hunt me down anymore?” Harry looked hopefully to Draco.

“No they won’t unless you step foot in London, like I said, it would not be a bloody hunt although they would still want to interrogate you but they’re hands are tied now. They are so afraid of your boyfriend’s technology and Stark is really taking advantage of that--”

“I have a boyfriend?!” Harry looked at him wide-eyed.

“You really have lost your memory” Draco gave him a smirk and Harry turned his head away while sporting a blush.

Although it’s hard to believe that him and Draco have a past, a past relationship that only lasted for 4 months, it didn’t deter the two to be friends. While Draco discovered he swings both ways, Harry, however have proven to himself to be completely gay when approached by Ginny after the war seemingly waiting to be proposed at, when that didn’t happen Harry told her the truth. She went ballistic and that’s when Ron and Harry’s friendship suffered, Hermione sandwiched between the two found comfort in Draco giving Ron a more reason to be livid and permanently severed their friendship. Harry and Hermione however remained friends and that’s the time everything went awry.  

“Sh-shut up Draco!” Draco’s smirk turned into a grin.

\---

“Jarvis, patch me thru the team” Bruce said as he entered the elevator down to his lab.

“Yes, Sir.”

As he entered his he could already here his teammates communicating to each other.

“I took the liberty of opening all lines sir.”

“Thanks Jarvis” Tony’s face popped up into a hologram screen.

“Hey jolly big green, where’s Harry?” Tony looking around Bruce expecting to see Harry.

“I left him with Draco, I figure they could talk alone”

“Right! Forgot about that” Tony grunted as he was knocked off by doom bots.

“Uh do you guys need me down there?” Bruce asked with a voice of concern.

“It’s fine doc we got this” Clint said thru his com.

“Yeah, I think Dr. Reed and his team are on the opposite of us anyway” Steve added.

“Ok, I’ll just stand by just in case and prepare for medical emergency” Bruce replied and went to do just that. He would love to go there with the rest of the team every time this happens but the damage cost set out by the hulk could probably create a new country since the hulk likes to smash things, he isn’t really in control of the big guy so he’s only called when really needed which suits him fine.

\---

“Blushing like a school girl there Potter, how unbecoming of you”

“Just like I said Draco, Shut up!” Harry glared at him

“So hot headed Potter” Draco continued to grin. Harry sighed, he couldn’t really compete with Draco and his teasing.

“Whatever Draco… Where’s Hermione, uhm Tony said she’s off grid she’s not in trouble is she?” Harry seemingly brought back the conversation away from his embarrassment.

“As if I would let anything happen to her Potter, she’s in Libya doing her charity. She’s fine.” followed by silence.

“Well Potter, what do you want to do?” Draco continued. Harry looked at him with contemplating eyes.

“I… I don’t know…” Harry replied forlornly.

\---

“Fuck!” Tony grunted thru the coms as the hologram screen went dark and just as Bruce finished preparing.

“Tony?!” Bruce trying to make contact to Ironman.

\---

“Holy shit! Ironman is down! Ironman is down!” Clint shouting thru the coms.

“Hawkeye, what’s the situation?” Steve asked worried and hurriedly as he was busy evacuating people away from doombots.

“Fuck! Big ass doombot showed up! Slammed Ironman near that construction area! You see widow?” Clint explained hurriedly as he makes his way to Tony.

“She’s here covering me while I do evac, her com is smashed—Holy-! That’s a big doombot! Bruce! Make a link into Reed’s team!”

“On it! Clint, assess Tony as soon as you get to him, he’s not responding. Jarvis make the link!”

“Yes sir, patching you though” as the screen lit for a new line for the Fantastic 4.

“Dr. Banner? Susan Storm here, we saw what happen we’re on our way over to your teammates”

“Thanks I’ll patch you through them, Jarvis?”

“Already done sir, they are in communication”

“What about Tony?”

“I’m afraid the communication device installed in the suit is damaged on impact”

“Ok, hear that Clint?”

“Yeah I got it, Jesus! Doc I think we need that medical emergency, shit! Where are the Gods when you them”

\---

Harry honestly didn’t know what to do, waking up in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people who claim to know him and one of them might be his boyfriend. Usually decisions would be easy for him to decide if he was presented the situation clearly but having a big gap of lost memory leaves him uncertain.

He considers staying, he could see these people truly care for him, as one family would. His confusion and estrangement to this people got the best of him and finally made his decision.

\---

“Clint, can you carry him back to the jet?”

“No too far and he’s not exactly conscious, and fuck! There’s this iron rod through his suit. I think the jet has an autopilot mode, Jarvis?” looking down at Tony and the rod that dangerously near the reactor, he’s just glad its light is still on.

“Yes, indeed sir. I have already activated the Quinjet on autopilot mode and is en route”

“Good job Jarvis”

“Yeah good job, I’ll try move him doc”

“Can you maybe remove his suit first?”

“I’ll leave the chest area alone though”

“Ok, Jarvis do you still have Tony’s vitals?”

“Yes sir, as of now Mr. Stark’s vitals are critical sir, he needs immediate medical attention”

“Shit! Clint take him straight to SHIELD”

“Yeah ok, jet’s here” Clint said as he finishes removing some parts of the suit and hauling Tony to the jet.

\---

Undoubtedly he knows what Draco’s asking him since current predicament stands to be baffling at the moment. He knows why Draco’s asking him this, if he wants to stay here and get to know these people or leave to fully prepare and understand his situation.

“You don’t know?” Draco asks raising a brow with it.

“I… I think I would like to come with you.” Harry said slowly.

“Are you sure? I can guarantee you these people are of family to you Potter, they mean you no harm and is it not better to be around them to help recover your memory?” Draco has to make sure.

“I’m sure Draco, while you say they are family to me… but I clearly don’t know them, I want to be prepared the next time I see them. I want a familiar face around me and not some strangers.” There was a prick somewhere inside Harry when he said that, the word _strangers_.


	8. Chapter 8

“Jarvis could inform Draco and Harry that I’ll be going to SHIELD?” He says this while preparing himself to leave.

“They have already left sir”

“What?” That put Bruce to abrupt stop. “Where did they go?”

“Mr. Malfoy has asked me to inform you and particularly Mr. Stark that Mr. Potter has decided to leave with him and will be calling to explain everything once Mr. Potter is settled back down in California.”

Bruce sighed, he supposed this could be good rather than explaining to Harry why everyone is panic and unsettled whilst Tony is in critical condition.

“Alright, could you maybe call him and tell him that, well what happened to Tony, as soon as Harry is settled he calls?” He says as he walks towards the elevator.

“Of course Sir, I’ll have Mr. Hogan meet you at the entrance”

“Thank you Jarvis”

\---

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay there Potter? We could still go back” Draco and Harry took a cab and were on their way to the airport and Draco noticed that Harry was frowning.

“I… I’m sure, it’s just this uneasy feeling… maybe we could stay in a Hotel? Before we leave that is… I mean, I’m sure you still have a jetlag Draco…” Draco sighed and asked the cab driver to turn and head their way to the nearest hotel. He decided to call Dr. Banner personally on where they would be if Stark asks, just as he was about to dial his phone rings.

Harry while Draco was busy talking on the phone, couldn’t help but think about what Draco had told him a while ago. He has a boyfriend, someone who knows him intimately, loves him enough to protect him, cares enough for him; he was just wondering who among them? Was it Steve? Was it Bruce? Or was it Stark, Tony Stark? They were particularly close to him as the time he woke up. Well there was Peter, but from his perspective Peter was more like a little brother. Steve was polite, formal if you will, genuinely concern for his well being but there was no spark. Bruce however was kind and gentle, comforting but his eyes, his eyes were scrutinizing as if he were under a microscope. What about Tony? He couldn’t form words to describe the man; all he could think about is brilliance under chaos. His eyes were intelligent, scrutinizing like Bruce yes, but calculating, he saw everything, worry, care, _love_ and his smile is enough to make him blush.

“Hey Potter, Potter!” Draco nudge him a bit and snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Wha--!”

“Bollocks! Too late we’re here” Draco, again nudged Harry, this time to get out of the cab.

“Something wrong Draco?” Harry says as we waits for Draco while he pays for the cab.

“I’ll explain later, let’s get a room first”

\---

When Bruce arrived at the Helicarrier it was Agent Coulson who greeted him.

“Dr. Banner” As Coulson nodded at him.

“Agent Coulson, How’s everything? Tony?” As they walked through the halls.

“Still in surgery, I heard what happen to Harry” Despite Coulson’s lack of presence at the tower he developed an affinity towards Harry, not that he would admit out loud.

“Yeah, he went back to California with Malfoy, I’m still waiting for him to call but I guess it’s the best for now that Harry’s with him. Especially now that Tony’s still critical, I’m pretty sure the team will stay here because of Tony.” Bruce says as they walked towards the medical wing.

“I’ve got to admit our doctors are hesitant to take over Mr. Stark’s surgery”

“Why?” They stopped walking as soon as Bruce turned to looked at Phil.

“Well, Mr. Stark has had Ms. Potts arranged documents that if ever this situation happens that we do not touch his arc reactor or it’s a lawsuit and I know Ms. Potts can make this very difficult for us.”

“Oh, I know Tony’s sensitive about that…and yeah Pepper is very intimidating, Tony joked that if Pepper had a girl best friend it would be Natasha” Bruce says as they continued to walk and Phil couldn’t agree more.

\---

“So what’s going on Draco, you were going to tell me something…”

“Yes, I would have the cab driver take us back but I’m certain that they took him SHIELD HQ”

“Him? Well? What is it?” Harrys asks as he sat down onto the sofa. Draco turned to looked at him.

“Your boyfriend is hurt, right now he’s in surgery, Jarvis informed me that he’s critical” Draco took out his phone and started to dial Bruce.

Harry however, sat there motionless. _First a chunk of my memory is lost, second I learned that I have a boyfriend and have been living with him for some time and now he’s hurt and I don’t even know him. How am I suppose to react to this?_

“Draco? Its Tony isn’t it? He’s my boyfriend?” Harry felt worried and his eyes are unconsciously starting to well up, _so this is how I should react… I want to see him._

“Yes Potter, its Stark. I’m going to call Banner on how he is, for the mean time that choker, the coin, it’s what you used to communicate to ‘Mione right? Use that and try to contact her and make her come home, Merlin knows we both need her.” Draco didn’t wait for Harry’s response and called Bruce.

“Dr. Banner, Jarvis phoned me and relayed on what happened to Stark. As of now I haven’t booked us a flight back to California and we’re staying here at a Hotel near the airport, just in case Potter would want to see Stark…”

\---

Bruce answered his phone as soon as he heard it ringing.

“…Right so, Tony’s still in surgery we don’t know yet the details on how he really is. What hotel are you staying at? If Harry wants to come I’ll have Happy pick him up, I mean if he would want to that is…”

_“I’m having him contact my wife, she can maybe help on Stark’s condition. We’re at Crown Plaza.”_

“I didn’t know she’s doctor”

_“She’s a licensed healer and so is Potter, but given our current situation I don’t think he’s suitable to perform healer duties let alone to Stark.”_

“Oh… We’ll keep you guys posted on Tony’s Status” He said goodbye to Malfoy and he noticed Steve was beside him.

“Hey Dr. Banner, was that Harry? I can’t believe this is happening…” Steve sighed.

“I know… That was Malfoy. Do you think we can call on Thor and Loki? Maybe Loki can help Harry recover his memory.”

“I’ll talk to Fury” Steve left determined to call back Thor and Loki.

\---

“’Mione said she’ll come as soon as she can” Harry says as soon as Draco finishes his call.

“Alright, as soon as she arrives we’re going to SHIELD. If you however, want to see him now Potter I’ll call Stark’s chauffer to bring you him.”

“I… I’m not sure, I want to think about it first.”

Draco sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late updates..there's so many ideas i can't put to words that's why its taking too long...and im sorry for wrong grammars and missing words :) :P


	9. Chapter 9

“Maybe this is a bad idea?” Harry says as he and Draco walked along the halls of SHIELD HQ (anybody knows where that is?) going to the infirmary.  Draco suddenly stopped and Harry bumped unto his back then turned to him.

“For Merlin’s sake Potter! Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that? You are seeing him now” Draco giving him a stern look and turned back to the direction of the infirmary muttering ‘bloody Gryffindors’.

"What am I suppose to say to him Draco?" Draco shifted to look at Harry and said.

 "Potter, you may have lost your memory but I’m pretty sure you’re going to bawl your eyes out once you see him, you seem to always do that whenever something like this happens" Harry blushed at what Draco said, Draco opened the door for him he was a little hesitant but somehow his feet managed to move on its own.

 With Harry approaching he notice Bruce and Steve on Tony’s left side of the bed who turned to look at them the minute the door opened, Harry moved slowly at Tony’s right side of the bed.  He now gets a good look at Tony, he fights the urge to flinch at the sleeping man on the bed, Tony’s face was bruised badly aside from the fact that he was impaled in his chest it seems that the iron man's helmet crushed a little around face.

 "Oh god" Harry doesn’t know why because suddenly tears were pouring out if his eyes. harry brought his left to his mouth to try not to cry out loud and his right to brush against Tony’s face going to his hair gently. He looked up to see the other three men in the room, particularly Steve.

 "He’s going to be ok right?" Harry sniffed and rubbed his hand to his eyes to wipe the tears which made his eyes red and puffy.

 "He’s going to be fine Harry" Steve said with a smile.

 "Potter, you stay here and we're going to talk outside alright?" Draco looked at him waiting for an answer, he nodded and sat on the chair next to bed and leaned on the bed to watch Tony’s sleeping face.

 He may not remember him but surely his emotions reaches out to him, feels for him and with that harry assures himself that he will be able trust this man  with himself even without his memories he just needs for him to wake up and to be able to look into his eyes again.

 

•••

 

"So how's Stark, really?" Draco turned to face Bruce and Steve after he closed the door behind him.

 Bruce sighed, momentarily looking down before replying. "For now he's stable but I don't think we can move him back to the tower, I mean I’m not sure if we can travel with the state his in right now. He should probably stay here for a week or two.." Draco gave him a look.

 “If he wakes up before the week ends do you really think he would want to stay here? I mean you know whenever we're on field and we get injured he doesn’t like to stay here in the infirmary, not even near a medic" Steve turned to look at Bruce.

 “I know, I know, Tony would rather crawl in his sleep, if he can, rather than stay here.” giving Draco and Steve a little laugh as he tries to imagine Tony. “But like I said he can’t leave yet, at least not until his body is fully rested. Give it about a day or two or maybe three and then maybe we can transport him to the tower.”

 "I know he has trust issues. He doesn’t trust fury or shield for that matter." Steve gives a little input on his newly found friend in Tony.

 “And I assume Miss Potts is ready if something like this were to happen.. I know how efficient that woman is, very intimidating like my wife.." Draco says as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 "What about the jet?" Clint suggested as he and Natasha walked towards them. "I mean, we could probably transport him using the Quintjet"

 "We could but he has to be in a wheelchair at least, we can’t transport him in a bed. I don’t think the jet is big enough" Bruce said contemplating about how to bring home tony.

 "Just like what Dr. Banner had suggested, let's give Stark a day or two before we do that, he just got out of operation. It would do him no good for his body" Draco says as he reached for his pocket for his phone.

 "Draco’s right, let Tony rest before we can take him back to the tower" Steve agreed.

 Draco looked at his phone to check that there was message from his wife, "'Mione's at the tower, will you look over Potter whilst I talk to her over the phone?"

 "Sure, it’s been a while since I had a chat with harry" Natasha nodded and went ahead into Tony’s room.

 

\---

 

Harry, still teary eyed, rested his head near Tony’s shoulder while his right hand is still playing with the other man’s hair.

“You know Tony, I may not know you or remember you now, but I do know myself, if my emotions are as expressive as this right now, to you, then my feelings for you are that deep and real. I just wish I remember it all… remember how it feels…”

“What were you like? How did we meet? Draco was right, I bawled my eyes out when I saw you, never doubt a Slytherin, and they’re blunt as always…” Harry says giving a little laugh.

“I wonder what you were like? I wonder what we were like? Please wake up soon, I want get to know you, again.” Harry stopped short as the door opens and Natasha walks in.

“Hey Harry, how are you?” Harry raised his head and stopped playing with Tony’s hair.

“Uhm”

“Right, I’m Natasha Romanov, I’m one of your female ‘BFFs’ as Tony puts it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Natasha…”

“It’s ok.”

“So, how many BFFs do I have?” Harry gave her a little smile.

 

\---

 

“Anyone heard form Pepper yet?” Clint asked the two Avengers with him while Draco’s talking over the phone with Hermione.

As the two turned to him to give him an answer, the sudden sound of heels clicking in the quiet hallway made them look in that direction.

\---

Pepper Potts walked through the halls of SHIELD, tall and intimidating. Agent Coulson phoned him earlier regarding Tony’s situation from her meeting to a specified phone she herself commissioned for the Agent if something of this nature were to happen. Apparently the phone is not even a month old and it was already put into use.

The Agent assigned to escort her to an exclusive wing of SHIELD HQ, were only The Avengers and fellow colleagues with high security access can enter, not even the Agent escorting her has access. Pepper and the Agent came to a stop to a clear but thick door that can only be opened by a code and a retinal scan, any person entering this part of the HQ shall go in first and with the door closing them before you can gain access to another entryway leading to the Avengers suit.

The Agent stepped aside and back for Pepper to punched in the code and then have her right eye scan by the side of the door, once she had access, she went in leaving the Agent behind her and let the door close before moving at the center of the small hallway to be fully scanned from head to toe, much like the security protocol once you enter Tony’s house in Malibu. After the scan is complete the door opened and the Agent left behind the first door already left.

As Pepper walked through the halls she can hear the faint conversation of Steve, Bruce and Clint, and catching the end of it. “…from Pepper yet?”

“I’m here” She quickly responded to Clint’s query and coming to a stop in front of them, having a glimpsed of Draco at their backs talking over the phone with someone.

“Miss Potts” Steve regarded her before stepping forward and giving her his hand.

“It’s Pepper, Steve. You know better…” Giving him a smile and with a quick shake of hands, “How’s Tony? God with Harry’s situation right now…” Pepper sighed palming her forehead.

“Doc says he’s stable right now and we can move him to the tower after 2-3 days.” Clint says crossing his arms to his chest leaning at the wall behind him. “Nat is in with him right now with Harry”

“Harry’s here? I thought he left? JARVIS called in earlier.”

“Well he was supposed to leave but Malfoy turned around brought him here” Bruce gave an answer placing both of his hands on his hips after adjusting his glasses.

“Alright, on my way here I was making preparations for Tony to be moved from here back to the Tower as soon as possible. I called his personal pilot to bring his private jet to land here; I am not making Tony stay here any longer.”

“Well I guess that could work, we were thinking of bringing him back using the jet but his private plane will do, the jet is not really for patients especially unconscious and we can bring him with the hospital stretcher instead of a wheelchair.” Bruce says as he considers on how to transport Tony.

“I thought he should stay for a couple days?” Steve says with a thought.

“Well, I only suggested it because the jet, like I said before and any other jet here in HQ are not fitted to transport patients like Tony, they could carry injured people yes but not for someone who has a delicate condition right now and just went through a surgery. I think Tony’s plane has a bed in it, or at least that’s what he told me?” Looking at Pepper for confirmation.

“Yes it has a bed, Tony bought another or more likely made another plane with a bed in it for whenever he and Harry would take vacations”

“Damn, another one? Why can’t he give me a private plane as a present?” Clint jested to make the mood seem a lighter.

“What? He’s loaded” Clint pouted a little when Steve gave him a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took longer for the update, I thought I was running out of ideas but as soon as I started typing it just comes out..sorry :( .. anyways, just a confession, I really don't know how to write a 'love scene' or a 'sex scene' or whatever, I can read yaoi as much as I want, but I just don't know how write it hehehe give me some ideas?
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, it feels like its not going anywhere. I promise next time it'll be good :) I hope ehehehe


	10. Chapter 10

“Fu—How much did I drink?“ Tony says as he slowly tried to get up from lying down only to realize how painful would that be.

“Holy mother of-! OW! Seriously?! What the hell?!”

“Sir? Might I suggest you stay still? I have alerted Dr. Banner and the others that you have awakened.” Jarvis says as Tony tried and failed to get out of bed.

“Ok, did someone drill a hole in my chest? ‘Coz that’s what it feels right now, what in the hell happen?” Tony rambled trying to make sense of his surroundings, gathering that he is back in the tower conversing with Jarvis.

***

“Doesn’t Potter have cousins?” Draco drawled on, they were at the moment in the common area discussing the matter of Harry’s amnesia, everybody is present just lacking to Gods who have yet to appear.

“I have cousins? Wait, it’s not Dudley is it? But you said cousins? What?” Harry looked confused as ever, as the only relatives he has known are the Dursleys and he was not looking forward to get reacquainted with them.

“Harry, as you started living with Tony you discovered well _we_ actually discovered you have other relatives. They are not exactly and directly connected to you but they are family nonetheless.” Hermione says, who just arrived tried to explain to him how exactly he had more familial relations, as Hermione tried to continue, the sky suddenly got darker followed by thunder and lightning, suggesting that the Gods have arrived.

As the ‘supernatural’ phenomenon announces the arrival of the Gods, Jarvis has alerted everyone that Tony is awake and on instinct Harry followed Bruce towards the bedroom where Tony is.

***

“Sir?” Startling Tony out of his thoughts. “Dr. Banner will be with you shortly and so is Mr. Potter.” As if visualizing Jarvis he unintentionally looked up hearing that information, feeling giddy, nervous and most of all surprised.

Tony turned to look at the door as it opens and the first to come in is Bruce followed by Harry shortly after. Harry shut the door behind him but remained at a distance; his feet seemed glued at the spot. All of his sudden confidence through his instinct vanished, and so he stood there staring at the man on the bed staring back at him while the Doctor does his checkup.

While there is an awkward silence between the three, Bruce worked at a fast phase wanting to give the two a chance to talk, at least and at last privately.

“Well everything seems ok Tony, just don’t get up yet, don’t even try. I’ll leave you two to talk; I’ll come back with food later. The Gods are here by the way, so… yeah no rush but you know how Loki will be…” Giving Tony a look and got up to leave, turning to Harry who is by the door.

“Make sure he doesn’t get, doesn’t even try to get up ok, Harry?” Harry finally turned to look at Bruce and finally moved from his spot to let the Doctor out giving Bruce a numb nod.

***

“My friends!! I apologize if we are a bit delayed but my brother and I have matters that could not be deferred.” Thor took delight in greeting his friends, Loki however has already sense mood even before they went in to meet them.

Loki sighed. “Can you not sense that something is wrong Thor? And I do believe we have added individuals which we are not acquainted with?” Turning his look at the Malfoys.

***

Harry looking a bit skittish bit his lip where he grab his own left arm and started with a “Hi..”

“Hey..” Tony says back, trying very hard not sit up.

“Uhm, I just kind of went with Dr. Banner… I.. How are you feeling?” Harry says as he inches closer to the bed where Tony lies.

“I feel fine, considering my chest hurts if I move. I don’t bite you know, you can come closer.” Tony replies with a teasing tone.

Harry had a hint of blush and went ahead to sit at edge of the bed by Tony’s feet. As soon as he sat down Tony smiled at him.

***

“These are Harry’s friends from England, Hermione and her husband Draco.” Steve introduced them to the Gods as Bruce sat down coming from Tony’s room.

“And introducing these individuals pertains to an urgent matter, yes?” Loki inquired more, seeing as he noticed the lack of presence of his friend and an Avenger and Thor who finally, also, observed the lack of the always enthusiastic greeting of a fellow teammate and friend.

“Where is The Man of Iron? He usually is the one who welcomes us home.” Thor queried with a look of confusion on his face.

“Uuhh well Stark’s hurt from the latest attack from Doom and well Harry got into an accident too…” Clint, trying to phase his words as he looked at Loki for his reaction. It is no secret that Harry and Loki were friends, both wielding powers in the magical arts; they were best friends always finding a way to experiment the differences of their magic. They are like Tony and Bruce in that sense.

“An accident?! Is Harry alright?” Loki surprised and manic at the same time.

“Well Tony is fine, I just checked up on him, he’s resting… Harry’s case is a little complicated than that” Bruce says as he started to try to explain on what happened.

“Potter has lost his memory.” Draco cut in, blunt as ever and straight to point.

“Lost his memory? But how?!” Loki asked further.

“In the most clichéd incident ever, drunk driving accident” Clint says.

“Have you caught this fiend?!” Loki is livid, his one true friend he has in over a millennia has lost his precious memories over a careless accident.

“Loki calm down, Jarvis is already running facial recognition on every camera we have in this city and let me tell you that there is already a long line of people who want to hurt that son of a bitch.” Natasha says as she tries to appease Loki’s temper.

***

“Draco says that it’s thanks to you, I don’t have to hide and be afraid of being caught by the ministry anymore. Thank you for that.” Harry gave Tony a small smile.

“And I am sorry that I don’t remember you…being my boyfriend that is…” Harry continued.

“Ba-Harry, it’s not that I am not disappointed that you don’t remember me, I mean it sucks, we can’t do what we usually do, but its fine. I am just happy that you decided to stay.” Tony tried not to babble and overwhelm with his word vomit.

“Thank you, but I do want to get to know you, so if maybe we could do it a little slow?” Harry asks shyly with a blush. It seems all his doubts of getting to know the man before him has vanished and once again he couldn’t stop himself the chance to get to know him again.

“Swell! I mean that’s fine, let’s take baby steps yeah?” Tony says with a smile making Harry laugh.

“Yes, alright” Harry replied with a grin on his face.

“Wait what did Dr. Banner mean? He said Gods…” Harry looked even more confused like earlier having only known of an extended family.

“Norse Gods Harry, Norse Gods” And that did not help with Harry’s confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

“We need to find that fiend and crush him!” Loki says with a clenched fist.

“I have every camera at my disposal and have run facial recognition software, I also have the footage of the accident” Jarvis says as it started to play the scene of the accident.

…

_Harry today, decided that he will drive himself to get his baking supplies. Yes, hero turn to baker, what Harry started as a hobby became his small business. Tony decide to give him a little space in the Stark Tower now Avengers tower lobby, although the Tower has its modern setup Tony has allowed Harry to do whatever design he wants for his little café and so Harry had a little London-ish café in the lobby, albeit out of place but cozy enough._

_When that venture of space became known not only for Stark Industries’ employees and the Avengers as well, and as it gain popularity, with people coming in the Tower not just for a chance that they might see one or all of the Avengers, Harry has decided to move his little café out of the Tower to just across the street where luckily is open for lease. Tony has offered buy it but Harry said it wasn’t necessary since he has the money. After the London fainting incident, Harry with the help of Hermione and influence of Draco, they had managed to transfer all of Harry’s money from Gringotts to an American Wizarding Bank and started to convert his money for it to be safely secured in a muggle bank._

_So today Harry is driving himself to get some supplies since he did an inventory last night and since it was not a large bulk and the weather is seemed fine, not at all like London._

_Harry had already notice the van following him, he wasn’t nervous but apprehensive. He proceeded to drive normally get his supplies and drive back, as he started the car on his way back he noticed that the van from earlier was gone, ‘Maybe they just going the same way as I am’ Harry thinks, but why would he have suddenly have a thought about that van where every other vehicle goes his way too? He always has his instinct spot on._

_As Harry turns to a corner where his café is, the van from before came out barreling into his direction, the last thing he noticed was the van’s front bumper, it was massive, looked heavy duty, made obviously for this purpose._

_The van hit Harry’s car on his side making the vehicle spun away several meters before it hit a light post, seatbelts where a marvel, otherwise Harry would have amassed more damage and might have not survived. As the car hit the post the driver from the van came out, the woman walked briskly to a surprisingly almost empty street but could already hear the sound of an ambulance or it could be the police, to where Harry’s car crashed._

_The car was not totally wrecked, but was made to received the impact that could cause Harry’s unconscious form, the woman made sure of that. She went to Harry’s side to make sure he was alive and took out a syringe and plunge it to the back of his neck,  pocketed it again to leave no evidence, looked at the camera  and walked away not even going back to the van to drive away._

…

“There seems to be a disruption to a particular part of the footage, I was not able to match the woman’s face anywhere.” Jarvis says as the footage stopped at the scene where the woman was on Harry’s driver side. Conveniently the only camera working in the area was too far to capture the woman’s face and to add to the blunder as soon as the woman in the scene turned to look at the camera the footage was disrupted.

“So the ‘drunk driver’ is a she.” Bruce says breaking the silence.

“Tony’s going to be so pissed; this was obviously planned” Clint added.

“But why? Harry has been quiet living a normal life, why would they come after him now, whoever they are?” Hermione says trying to think of who might be behind this.

“What I am curious about is what did they give Harry? It might be the reason he doesn’t remember- I should call Phil about this, Jarvis send him the footage.” Steve says while standing up to have a private conversation with Phil while the others think of what really is going on.

“It doesn’t matter what gender that puny human is! I will find her and make her feel pain unimaginable!” Loki was even more livid than before.

“I should get a sample of Harry’s Blood and swab the point of entry of the syringe, I might get what they injected in him. “ Bruce says as he went to his lab to grab the necessary tools.

Natasha who came back from checking Harry and Tony as soon as the footage stopped playing says “The lovebirds are asleep, Jarvis, don’t tell Tony about this yet. He might get stupid ideas.”

“Of course, Agent Romanov” Jarvis replied.

“This is most unfortunate” Thor says looking glum as he sat down.

“There seems to be an incoming call from London, the number is not registered nor can I pin point the exact location, they are hacking through my protocols-” Jarvis was interrupted, the screen where the footage was played was replaced by a man in his late 30’s, which does not show in his present physique as he is known to have a “baby face”, wearing what it looks like an antiquated glasses from the 80’s and a hideous cardigan as what his agent says.

“I apologized for the intrusion and I am sure Stark will not be amused that I have, again, successfully hacked through his AI, as he knows I regularly check to see the status of my cousin. Normally I would hack Jarvis to ‘stalk’ to how would my cousin be faring, but as I go through Jarvis’ system today I have come across an incident that has transpired, my brothers will not be pleased, especially my eldest brother whom I know by now has also been informed of this unfortunate incident.”

“I never thought you brothers would care what happens to each other especially to a distant relative.” Natasha replied as she has one brows rose.

“My brothers and I may not know sentimentally but I assure you Agent Romanov that when it comes to family, blood is indeed thicker than water, no matter the distant relations we have. Now I would like to see Harry” The man replies as he adjusted his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this is happening after the movie avengers, and Tony met Harry at the Iron Man 2 movie.. coz now I have a clear time table..sorry if that confuses you, will adjust previous chapters soon.


	12. Chapter 12

“Harry’s sleeping, I think he needs the much needed rest don’t you think, Quartermaster?” Natasha replied, “As for your eldest brother, there’s no surprise there. He is after all the British Government.” She added.

“Hmm as I can see, he is indeed asleep. Well no matter, I might have 007 reroute. My brothers and I will be arriving on the fortnight, expect our company, for now I have to end this short tête-à-tête I have an agent on the field that needs assistance.” The screen went black.

“Who the fuck was that?” Clint says dumbfounded.

“That Agent Barton is Quincy Sherrinford Holmes, MI6s Quartermaster and is Mr. Potter’s cousin.” Jarvis say.

“Didn’t know he has family, I thought you guys were it.” Bruce says, being back from the lab awaiting results as he turned to look at the Malfoys.

“He did mention them once or twice and I never thought they knew he existed to be honest” Hermione replied.

“When you said the British Government, what is exactly do you mean?” Steve turned to look at Natasha but before she could answer JARVIS did it for her.

“Mycroft Homes, the eldest, some may say that he ‘occupies a minor position in the government’, but that is not so. Mr. Holmes may actually be the British Government as he holds the control center or as some would say ‘clearing house’ for all government actions and decisions” 

“Holy shit!”

“I know right?” Natasha says to Clint.

“How about the other two?” Steve asks further more.

“Second Eldest, Sherlock Holmes is known as the only consulting detective in the world. Consulting mainly for the New Scotland Yard, he has a profound aptitude for deductive reasoning. Also skilled in armed and unarmed combat. His consultations does not limit to the New Scotland Yard.

“He calls himself ‘high-functioning sociopath’”. Natasha quips.

“The third and youngest of the three is Quincy Sherrinford Holmes, otherwise known as Q. Q is currently Head of Q Branch and R & D in MI6 and when he was 20 he was head of GCHQ. He’s in parallel with Mr. Stark in skills.”

“Their Mother I think was the first if not the Second M and their Father was the first double O.” Clint Whistled. “That’s… I can’t even explain it Nat…” Her fellow Avengers and the Malfoys were silent and astonished by it all. Loki however seem to have vanished.

“Wait you said he’s quartermaster of MI6, what is exactly is that? And the British Government? That’s a lot of power for a family.” Steve finally broke the silence.

“Yeah I mean what about the Queen?” Bruce Asks.

“Like JARVIS explained he’s got hands on everything and everyone. At the end he’s the one who makes the decision” Natasha just shrugged, let’s just say she had fair share of experience in meeting the Holmes Brothers.

“Wait I think I know what a quartermaster is, it’s to outfit an Agent right?” Clint asks trying to remember.

“That’s basically it”

“You know their Agents have the coolest gadgets right?” Clint grins towards Natasha.

“Don’t let Tony hear you say that” Steve says a little amuse.

\---

“There’s a transport awaiting for you at rendezvous point, 006”

“Right on time Quartermaster”

“R will be taking over the remainder of your transport back here at British soil, I have an unexpected engagement that cannot be deterred, Q out.” Q says not waiting for the Agent to respond, handing the station R, his second in command leaving instructions to man the forth.

“Have 007 reroute to New York, Avengers Tower.” Q says to R as final directive before gathering his things, again not waiting for R to respond.

\---

“Mr. Holmes, we have arrived in New York”

“Thank you Anthea, I trust arrangements have been made?” Mycroft stands and picks up his umbrella, seemingly ready to leave the plane.

“Yes Mr. Holmes, our asset has been released and the Chinese Prime Minister has agreed to the terms stipulated.” Anthea says as he follows Mycroft down the plane with her blackberry.

“Good and what of Sherlock and Quincy?” Myrcoft climbed down the plane and walked towards a Rolls Royce parked and got in.

“He has insisted that he arrive early Sir, he landed about 3 Hours ahead of us and the Quartermaster is on his way as we speak.”

“Alright and Dr. Watson?”

“With him, Sir”

“Very well, Stark Industries if you please Anthea, before Sherlock manage to antagonize anybody” Mycroft sighs.

\---

“Captain, Sherlock Holmes has arrived and is in the lobby” 

“Alright JARVIS have them go to Tony’s personal elevator and bring them up, I’ll go see Tony. Nat?” Steve directed as he went to Tony’s room.

“I’ll go meet them Cap” Nat affirms and Clint goes with her.

\---

“What are you doing here 007? Shouldn’t you be in New York?” Q quips seemingly irritated.

The said Agent leaning against his Quartermaster’s car, looking bruised but not extensively, looked at his superior amused. “I was already back when I got the message Q”.

“And you couldn’t be bothered to go to medical?”

The Agents smirks. “Who likes going to medical?”

“No one but apparently you double-O’s have a great skill at avoiding them.”

“We aim to please.” 007 says as he opens the passenger door for Q.

“What makes you think I’ll let you drive?”

“I’m your favorite.” The Agent smirks some more, personally Q thinks that’s all he does and he rolled his eyes and got in the car.

“Fine, we go to your flat first and then mine to pack.”

“I have clothes in your apartment”

“That you purposely left there, just drive we need to be at the airport in hour. Do not give me a heart attack Bond! Drive like normal person!” James Bond just looked amused and started the car.

\---

“Agent Romanov, we meet again” Sherlock says as the elevator opened. Natasha gave him a smirk.

“Indeed, Dr. Watson” Giving the Dr. a little nod as a greeting as they get off the elevator.

“Good to see you again Natasha” The good Dr. replied.

“You must be Agent Barton” Sherlock looks at him inquisitively, trying to ‘scan’ the SHIELD Agent.

“Sherlock!” John chastised.

“I haven’t even said anything yet” He turned to look at Watson. “You might as well have, we are here for your cousin, behave!” Sherlock scoffs and rolled his eyes.

“As you wish my dear Watson” John has tint yet noticeable blush, the Agents looked amused.

“Your brother said at the fortnight”

“He says he’s motivated, I call it impatient. Do not scan anybody here Sherlock--”

“Yes, yes I know Watson, Behaaaave” Gives an eerie smile to Natasha and Clint.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update.. I don't have any beta so sorry for any mistakes on grammar and spelling.  
> Info for Mycroft and Sherlock are from here: http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/William_Sherlock_Scott_Holmes, http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Mycroft_Holmes_(Gatiss)  
> For Q besides known info in JB movies, I made those up. Thanks for appreciating this story! 
> 
> I hope to update soon.


End file.
